


The Mysterious Professor Song.

by b0uchards



Category: 007 - Fandom, Doctor Who, James Bond - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0uchards/pseuds/b0uchards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>007 is faced with a strong woman with a gun and he can do nothing more than become fascinated by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Professor Song.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen Bond/Song fics around and I pretty much wanted to try one for myself. This was sort of spontaneous. I hope you enjoy.

Everything here was so cliché. Men in tailored suits, women in cocktail dresses and a piano playing softly in the background in order to create this _elegant_ atmosphere that James Bond could see past, more or less. They were all the same, these parties and he had warned M that he would never step foot in one again. But as M always did, she insisted that he attended, told him it was important and that it would benefit him in the future. Benefit, ha. How could indulging in endless amounts of martinis ever be beneficial? Oh, James found himself pondering on such question, an amused smile across his face as he remained seated upon the barstool, his eyes scanning the room momentarily in an attempt to find something interested to look at, but alas, no luck. 

With a martini in hand, _shaken and not stirred,_ he brought the rim of the glass to his lips, consuming a small amount of it’s contents before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned almost immediately having not expected such contact and with a raised brow, softened his features upon seeing the owner of the hand. The person was a _she_ , her hair in a mane of golden curls that complimented her mesmerising green eyes. James couldn’t help but stare a little, grateful as she, herself, initiated the conversation. _”Mr Bond, I’ve been expecting you.”_ , her lips curled into an amused smirk, her fine brows raising as she took the seat beside him. She knew him? _”I wish I could say the same for you, Miss…?”_ His words were a clear indication towards some sort of introduction and he watched her curiously, wondering who the hell she was. It wouldn’t be the first time he met another who knew of him and yet, he knew nothing about. It seemed to be the common occurrence in the life of 007. 

_”Professor River Song.”_ , her reply showed superiority, the tone of voice she was using showing obvious pride for such title. Professor, hm? Was she some sort of Doctor?, Teacher?…He found his thoughts going off in a tangent, wanting to reply sooner, but instead, paid the woman with a hesitant pause. _”…Professor, of?”_ Okay, so he was brief with what he was saying, but interested nonetheless and he couldn’t help but smirk as she paid him with the same expression. _”Archaeology.”_ Once again, she sounded proud, which only caused the agent's expression to soften. Already, she was admirable and that was such a rarity. Nobody was ever so open nowadays and the way this Professor River Song was speaking, it was fascinating. 

_”A Professor of Archaeology, ehy? Y’know, people like me, we point and laugh at archaeologists.”_ James was being so witty, a chuckle following as if he was amused by his own humour, but River merely pursed her lips. The sentence in which James had just said was almost exactly the same as what The Doctor had said, _her_ Doctor. The man she loved most dearly. The man who had her heart for the taking, who could crush it whenever he wanted because _she_ was _his_ and it would always be that way. _”So why aren’t you laughing and pointing now?”_ She asked so casually, thinking nothing of the phrase as she tried to put it behind her. _”Because you’re too pretty.”_ _”I am?”_ _”Yes.”_ Perhaps it was the compliment that caused River’s shock, barely expecting James Bond, the man women drooled over, complimenting her in such way. Sure, it was a petty compliment, it was barely _beautiful_ or _irresistible_ , but he had called her pretty and she could only accept that as something well achieved. It was something worth being proud of. 

She watched him for a moment, admiring his own attractive attributes before crossing one leg over the other and it was now that she appeared to want to get into business. After all, James could only assume that River was here for a reason. She knew his name and although most people did, they barely approached him or _told_ him that he was expected. This was clearly going to be business related. _”So what can I help you with, Professor?”_


End file.
